Super Smash Bros - The Series
by Cubemaster7
Summary: When the Villager receives a letter for a tournament known as "Super Smash Bros.", he will travel to the Smash Brothers universe and meet lots of interesting characters. This series focuses on the interactions between the Smash characters, and is loosely based on Super Smash Bros. 4. Chapters are frequent but short. Reviews are appreciated, as long as they help me improve!
1. Chapter 1 - The Villager

Chapter 1: The Villager

In the small city of Cooltown, a resident had just woken up when he received a letter. A letter that featured a symbol made up of a sphere with two cuts through it. He ran across the town, not out of excitement for "Super Smash Bros" (He didn't even know what that was), but out of excitement for leaving. Was it really possible?

Years ago, the Villager had awoken on a bus with no memory whatsoever. He only saw some sort of cat person, asking him various questions on the bus ride. When he arrived, he was given a house to live in, but had to pay off the debt for it - Thus beginning the possibly endless cycle of paying off a debt, the store owner raccoon-thing "Tom Nook" upgrading his house, and him being left with even more currency to pay off. The Villager wanted to leave, but he couldn't - as far as he could tell, the only places he could go to were towns almost identical to his. He had no idea what was happening, but all the other inhabitants of his town seemed perfectly fine. He just wanted to escape.

And, finally, it seemed like escape was finally possible. According to the letter, he should meet up with someone in the City in order to be taken to "Super Smash Bros." He ran through the town to get to the bus, which could take him up to the City. Thoughts raced across his head, but he wasn't sure about anything. Was this some sort of trick?

When he arrived at the city, he ran into the plaza and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... Until he saw some sort of ship flying overhead. He stared at it, not sure of what to think, until he felt himself starting to be pulled up towards it. Were these aliens?! What was "Super Smash Bros."?! And why was he being kidnapped?!

It wasn't long until the ship's bottom door was opened, and the Villager was pulled inside of it. Inside, he saw a strange, metallic looking figure walking towards him... Who, after spotting his fear, decided it would be a good idea to take her helmet off. "Hey," she said, "My name is Samus Aran. Welcome to the tournament."

The Villager had no clue what she meant by "Welcome to the tournament", but she seemed friendly enough. "What... What is this thing?" he asked. She replied, "Well, this is my spaceship. It can-" "No, I mean... what is 'Super Smash Bros'?" Samus looked slightly disappointed. "It's basically a tournament - maybe more like a sport. Every few years, certain fighters from around the multiverse are brought to one universe in order to fight each other for entertainment. They'll battle every couple of weeks, and eventually new fighters will be chosen. So, you're going to be put in some battles in the next five, maybe six years, and then you might be asked to come back or you might be taken out." The Villager took in all of this new knowledge, but still had a ton of questions. "But, do I have to battle?" "Well, you can choose not to accept, but I honestly don't see why you wouldn't want to- you get to meet new people, and it'll be way more interesting than your life here." "Okay", he said, "I'll definitely come with you, but I just want to know: How will I be able to stand a chance against all of these other people? I don't exactly know how to fight..." At this, Samus started to look slightly uncomfortable. "Well, there are pe- things that are in charge of the fighting. We call them "The Balancers," but they do much more than that. They still do, well, balance people... They tell you what you can and can't use, and they make it so that everyone has about the same chance of winning. It keeps it interesting, you never know who's going to come out on top."

At this, the Villager looked hopeful. "So, they're going to make me more powerful?" "Yeah, basically, you'll be able to fight really powerful beings like, say, Bowser. You might end up being stronger than I'll be, we don't know for sure yet. People do make things called 'tiers', where they analyze how the Balancers have let us fight and decide who is the best" He was pretty excited now. "So, do you think I'll end up being top-tier?" Samus laughed. "I'm not sure, but I'll be willing to bet one of us will be. So, do you think you're ready to go?" The Villager looked determined. "Of course," he said. "Let's go."

Next: Chapter 2: Origins


	2. Chapter 2 - Origins

Chapter 2: Origins

It had been 7 years since the day Link saved the land of Termina. And here he was, looking exactly like he had when he had defeated Ganon. 7 years prior, Link was just an 11 year old - one who would end up being preserved for 7 years, sealing away Ganon, being sent back in time, creating an alternate universe where Ganon had never taken over Hyrule in the first place, getting lost in the woods, and saving another land from an evil mask. Afterwards, Link found it was impossible to return to the land of Hyrule - stuck in Termina, and aging naturally.

Link wanted to go back to Hyrule, but at least the people of Termina treated him as a hero. He still led a pretty good life, even if he had seen terrible things as a child. And, on his 18th birthday, he received a letter from the postman - a letter that would change his life.

Link walked into clock town from the southern entrance. He had just been buying potions from the witch Kotake in Woodfall when the postman saw him. Wide-eyed, he ran towards Link.

"A letter!", the postman shouted, "A letter just for you!" Link accepted the note and began to read:

Dear Link, of Termina:

We are pleased to announce that you have been invited to

fight in a tournament we are calling "Super Smash Brothers", or Super Smash Bros.

If you are willing to accept, please meet one of our other fighters

at the designated location. They will give you further instructions.

Your location: Termina Field, western side

After finishing this letter, Link felt that he had to express his feelings of confusion: "What the fuck is 'Super Smash Bros.'?"

Link needed to see what this was about, and he didn't mind leaving Termina for a bit. He had friends here, but he would be fine with leaving for a few days. After all, he had left Hyrule forever, yet he didn't mind much anymore. Link departed to the field.

When he reached the western end of the field, he looked around. Nobody was there, not the monsters he had killed off years ago nor the land's inhabitants. He sat down and started playing songs on his Ocarina to pass the time. The Ocarina was a priceless artifact, but it had little to no use nowadays. Link never felt the need to go back in time, he didn't need to open up dungeons, and he even preferred to walk somewhere rather than teleporting. After you know that the world will end in 3 days, you become perfectly fine with taking time to do things - after all, there was no hurry now that the threat was gone.

Link was starting to think of taking a nap when a green cylinder burst out of the ground. It seemed to be some sort of... pipe? Link started inspecting it, but soon after a figure dressed in green and blue leaped out of the pipe with a triumphant "Wa hoo!". Link looked at the odd little man, who slightly reminded him of Tingle, and asked, "Who the hell are you?" The man was surprised to see the noble hero Link swearing at him. "I'm Luigi!" he shouted. "And... why are you here?" Luigi looked confused. "Didn't... didn't you read the letter?" Link glared at him. "Of course I read the goddamn letter, it didn't tell me shit!" Luigi just became more uncomfortable. "Well, we should... um... go, I guess... let's just go through the warp pipe." Luigi jumped back into the pipe, obviously eager to get away from Link. Link looked into the pipe and realized that this would be the first time he left Termina in 7 years. He jumped in.

Next: Chapter 3: Newcomers


	3. Chapter 3 - Newcomers

Chapter 3 - Newcomers

When Mega Man arrived at the Super Smash Bros. universe, he was the most excited he had been in all of his life. He hadn't done much for the last couple of years, but had heard about characters from all over the multiverse coming together to fight each other. Now he was able to join in, and he couldn't be happier.

The Super Smash Bros universe was mainly consisted of a planet full of citizens, who were all very invested in the biggest form of entertainment: watching the Super Smash Brothers fight. It wasn't just the fighting that was entertaining to them: it was the fact that all of these different people from different universes were coming together into one area. Other fighters often went to watch the tournaments, so going to see a fight would often result in getting to meet another contestant.

Of course, Smash Bros. wasn't exactly a "tournament". It's usually called that, but unlike a tournament there are no eliminations. A winner is decided, and everyone moves on to the next fight. However, you can't just "enter" Smash Bros- you must be invited, and the next fighters are only decided every few years.

This is why Mega Man was so excited: he had heard about Super Smash Brothers, but now he would get to fight in them himself! Dr. Light and Roll were brought to the universe too, but only to live as citizens.

The fighters, on the other hand, lived on a smaller planet. It consisted of the Residence, where they would eat and sleep, training grounds, a visitor area, and the dock, where spaceships would travel to and from the planets.

As Mega Man arrived at the Residence, he saw a boy in a red shirt and Samus Aran talking to each other. He said to himself, "That must be one of the other newcomers!" and ran towards them.

The Boy looked a bit confused. "So, you guys brought 7 people who are just like me, but look different, and are from different universes, all here?" "No!", replied Samus, "Well... We haven't yet. They'll be coming later, right now we've only gathered the people who we need. We bring the fighters here as they're announced to the public, so it's only you, the other 2 newcomers, and about 9 veterans, including me. We've already planned out all of the other newcomers, but you guys won't know them until they show up. So, once we're all here we need to get ready to make a public reveal in a few days..."

At this point, she noticed Mega Man. "Oh! You're here too! Great, now we just need that fitness lady... here, you can talk this guy, I've pretty much told him everything you two need to know."

As Samus walked away, Mega Man looked at the Villager and smiled. "Hi! I'm Mega Man! I've saved the world ten... eleven times!" The Villager looked embarrassed. "Hey, uh, I... have a house."

A this, Mega Man was excited. "Wow! You have your own house? Dr. Light told me I couldn't live by myself... He said that I was strong, but that I couldn't live by myself because I could break something! Well, I guess he's kind of right, I did break his..."

The Villager just kept nodding and smiling. He couldn't understand half of what Mega Man was saying, but he was excited to have made a friend so quickly. Even if Mega Man was... a bit overenthusiastic, he was still someone The Villager wanted to hang around.

As it turned out, Mega Man knew a lot about Super Smash Bros - apparently, he had done a lot of research prior to entering The Residence, so he would end up being helpful to the Villager. Of course, the Villager wouldn't be the only friend that Mega Man made: The next newcomer would end up being his fighting partner for years.

Next: Chapter 4: Mega Man + Rosalina

-Author's Note-

So, after 3 chapters I think I'm going to try and make this a regular thing. For now, I'll be updating every 1-3 days, but later down the road I'll probably consider giving the updates a more regular time. (Considering Tuesdays and Fridays once BitF ends ;_; ) I'm not sure how long I'm going to continue this, but I'm definitely setting it up to be more of a series than one story. If you like this, please let me know! In fact, if you have any sort of opinion on this you should let me know! As long as your feedback is constructive and not just blind hate, I'll appreciate it, because I definitely want to know how to improve. Thanks, and see you next chapter!

P.S. In case anyone was wondering, Origins Pt. 2 is set for Chapter 6!


End file.
